


Lie to Me Pretty

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mainly fluff really, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "When Pein had told Kisame they were going undercover, he’d wanted to laugh in his face. There was no such thing as being ‘undercover’ when you were a Hoshigaki, being a clan of blue-skinned brutes, and his reputation as a missing nin only made the thought more ridiculous. Not to mention his sentient and legendary sword, his history as one of the seven swordsmen, and his equally recognizable and feared partner - who was supposed to go undercover with him."Or: Kisame and Itachi go undercover as a married couple.





	Lie to Me Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my all-time favorite pairings, and I'm almost ashamed I haven't written something for them sooner.

When Pein had told Kisame they were going undercover, he’d wanted to laugh in his face. There was no such thing as being ‘undercover’ when you were a Hoshigaki, being a clan of blue-skinned brutes, and his reputation as a missing nin only made the thought more ridiculous. Not to mention his sentient and legendary sword, his history as one of the seven swordsmen, and his equally recognizable and feared partner - who was supposed to go undercover with him.

At least Itachi could disappear in a crowd, though it was proving a bit more difficult to do so in their new location. It turns out very few people in Lake Country had light skin tones, most of its populace being civilians who worked and damn near lived on the water, tanned all shades of brown by the sun. But Itachi was an expert liar, as much as Kisame hated to remind himself, and had no problem settling them both into the village on the southern coast as if they belonged.

Kisame hated lying, even when absolutely necessary. That left most of the required socializing to his usually quiet partner, with him playing off being the antisocial one of the two. It surprised him how well it worked for them. Even after years of working together, he’d never seen just how much Itachi could dial up the charisma, charming the neighbors as if he was born to do so. By their second week staying in their little cabin, they had a steady supply of fresh baked goods from the older ladies next door, each new batch accepted by clan-killer Itachi, who gave them a brilliant and soft smile that left them cooing over him.

That same smile always left Kisame a little breathless, despite constantly reminding himself that this was a mission.

A mission that would no doubt break him, were he a lesser man.

If being told to go undercover hadn’t been laughable enough on its own, finding out they would be playing at ‘happily married couple’ had his sides in a stitch. Who in their right mind would believe they were a couple? And how did Pein expect  _Itachi_ , someone who avoided physical contact like it pained him, to play off happy and affectionate?

Imagine his surprise when Itachi not only played off romantic and in love, but he played it off well.

Sharing a bed every night without a hint of hesitation. Curling up in Kisame’s arms, head on his chest, not once flinching at his shark-rough skin. Brushing a hand against him when out and about in town, standing up on his toes to point something out and whisper to him. How he would blush a pretty pink when telling stories to his old lady friends, soft glances towards his ‘husband’ as he did so. Greeting him with a kiss whenever he came home from his job helping the local fishermen, no fear of his sharp teeth.

Kisame was getting dangerously used to the intimacy. He liked it. Being able to brush his fingers through that long hair. Pulling him close at night, gently patting his back when the coughing fits hit him (ignoring their unspoken rule, the understanding that Kisame would say nothing about his illness. But the air here seemed to be doing him good, barely any blood coming from his lungs, most nights slept through with little problem).

Mostly, he liked seeing this side of his partner. This softer, gentle side of him, one that, for some reason, seemed to suit him far better than the vicious killer he was. Finding him quiet at home, transcribing old books as a form of living, reading glasses perched on his nose and a cup of tea steaming on the table. Watching him stop and speak with the little children running around town, taking a moment to dry the tears off a girl’s face before setting her back on her feet, scraped knees forgotten after he tousled her hair.

If there was ever a lie Kisame wanted to be lost in, it would be this one. Strands of black hair falling between his fingers. Itachi’s arm draped loose over him, body lax as they lay together. The smell of the ocean drifting from the open window, night quiet around them.

“What if leader doesn’t contact us?” He mused mostly to himself, nothing more than a low murmur, a secret hope whispered to no one in particular.

But Itachi stirred in his arms, either waking at his words or likewise unable to sleep. Pressed a kiss to chapped lips, black eyes shinning in the low moonlight. “Then we enjoy ourselves that much longer.”

And with Itachi settling back into his arms, head on his chest, breaths slow and even, Kisame was pretty damn sure he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from staarplatinum over on tumblr:  
> “kisaita being domestic whether for a disguise or in an au”
> 
> Questions and comments, as well as prompts, are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
